


On A Sunny Day In Konohagakure

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Confession, Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ninja, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: A/N: I should be starting my beautiful bride's next chap but I just have to share this one with you. I hope you enjoy it. I just got this idea while seeing a pinterest post and that gave me an idea. Btw if you guys are interested in some good Sasuke X Naruto posts you can follow me on my Pinterest account.Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto *Sniff*The story is Un-beta'd.





	On A Sunny Day In Konohagakure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should be starting my beautiful bride's next chap but I just have to share this one with you. I hope you enjoy it. I just got this idea while seeing a pinterest post and that gave me an idea. Btw if you guys are interested in some good Sasuke X Naruto posts you can follow me on my Pinterest account.
> 
> Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto *Sniff*
> 
> The story is Un-beta'd.

Sasuke sighed and stretched his body before opening the door to his mansion. The door creaked a bit before opening. Sasuke stepped inside and lit the light on before slowly making his way inside the bathroom. He took a black shirt and navy pants out of the closet and stepped inside the bathroom. After a quick rinse Sasuke got out of the shower wearing his casual clothes instead of ANBU gear. Sasuke slowly made his way inside the kitchen. His kitchen was of course empty meaning that the other occupant of mansion didn't had the decency to even shop. Sasuke wanted to face palm himself even on thinking of Naruto doing the shopping. Naruto would probably buy only ramen if he could and Sasuke had his suspicions that Naruto did only survived on the ramen while he was away. Sasuke huffed an annoyed sigh and took his wallet and got out to go shop some thing for tonight's dinner.

Now anyone would ask that why was he even living with Naruto. The answer was simple. The worn out apartment Naruto was living collapsed during last year's winter and that was a relief that Naruto was at his house at that moment or God knows what would've happened. So Naruto started to live with him. Not like it was a big deal because Naruto was already always there. Now why he was always there? That was another story.

Sasuke grunted again irritated. He should just make that dobe prepare the dinner. But then again he loved his life no matter how messed up it was. And he refused to suffer by eating Naruto's horrid cooking if you can even call it cooking.

Sasuke did his much needed grocery shopping while women stalked him and tried to talk to him using every opportunity like buying from the same shop until he got out. It was creepy but at least the owners were always happy when Sasuke came to shop. Sasuke was golden customer.

Now it was a sunny day in Konohagakure A bright and relaxing day.. Just like many other days but for an exhausted guy like Sasuke it was turning into a cat and mouse run. He refused to admit but sadly the mouse was him and with a bunch of too many desperate to mate cats chasing him. So when Sasuke finally ran away from those demon possessed girls and hid in the safety of his house behind closed doors. He was suddenly thankful to the person who thought about inventing doors. Yes that person was definitely going to heavens for this.

After he had washed the veggies and put them away Sasuke sneaked away from the safety of his home to go meet the said dobe who was definitely busy taming little rascals named as new Team 7. Now don't take him wrong. He wasn't going there to see dobe but as he said before it was a sunny day, a very nice day and no matter how much Sasuke hated to socialize he never hated being in nature. And seeing the dobe struggling with those brats was always amusing. It always gave Sasuke a wicked happiness to see him so miserable at handling those little demons.

The dobe clearly deserved it! Sasuke hummed in approval on his thoughts.

Yes Naruto did deserved it. Now Sasuke wasn't a sadist but he did asked that idiot to join ANBU with Sasuke and then again it wasn't because he wanted Naruto with him or anything along the lines. Other people were just more stupid than Naruto and they always got on his nerves not like the dobe didn't but.. The dobe was at least tolerable so yeah seeing him struggle made Sasuke quite happy because on his every mission he also struggled... Struggled to not kill his team.

Sasuke made his way to the training ground and saw how the dobe was interacting with kids. He didn't looked as miserable as last time.. He almost looked happy and Sasuke felt a smirk pulling on his lips. Now again it wasn't like seeing the dobe made him happy it was just that nature was so soothing so him facial muscles relaxed on it's own.

Sasuke jumped up a higher branch without letting that idiot notice him and leaned against the trunk of tree. When Naruto finally noticed him, he quickly sent his students away for the day and jumped up quickly toward the branch Sasuke was sitting oh-so-peacefully.

"Teme! When did you come back! How long have you been sitting up here?" Sasuke didn't get any warning before Naruto launched his body on him and tightly embracing him in his firm hold. Sasuke who was going to sit had a awkward mid position and awkward place one of his hand slowly on Naruto's back while the other balanced him from falling back.

"Just an hour or two ago." Sasuke said looking away with his face having a light tint to it. Sasuke glared at the trees. It was just because of this damn sunny day that his face turned a bit red. Of course it had nothing to do with Naruto's close proximity. Naruto didn't backed away, just loosened the hold but he was still invading Sasuke's personal space and Sasuke again blamed it on Naruto's clinginess which had become a habit between them so Sasuke didn't minded it any more. Yes this was then Naruto did it again his another weird habit. He leaned on Sasuke and sniffed his neck, his nose touching the sides of Sasuke's neck.

"Usuratonakachi!" Sasuke glared at Naruto but still didn't tried to push him away. Then again this was all Naruto's fault!

"You smell good Sasuke! Did you shower before getting here to see me?' Naruto wriggled his eye brows suggestively and gave a blindingly bright smile. Sasuke's face tinted a bit and a scowl marred his aristocratic features. This idiot! When was he going to get the hint! He gave a death glare to the moron who was either oblivious or he just liked to get on Sasuke's nerves. Sasuke pushed him away and jumped from the branch to get away from the idiot. It was pointless and he was becoming more and more frustrated with the said idiot!

"Oii! Sasuke! where are you going dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and jumped too. Naruto's palms were sweaty and he knew it wasn't because of his high body temperature or the warm weather. He had known something was up since Sasuke absolutely refused to have sex. No matter how many times or how many techniques he used. Yes he tried but the bastard was stubborn just giving him death glares. Even Once when Sasuke had a nosebleed, he was still glaring. That emotionally retarded bastard! But today Naruto had made his mind to just do this! Yes he wasn't going to back away since it was his ninja was to never back away!

Sasuke was walking swiftly, not storming off in rage but still walking a bit fast.

"Sasuke Oiiii! Wait for me! I'm sorry just stop walking away dattebayo!" Naruto shouted exasperated and irritated on the behavior of Uchiha's pissed off behavior.

Sasuke stopped but didn't turned back just folding his arms on his chest and glaring at the path way.

"Why did you stormed off!" Naruto asked huffing and pouting. Sasuke humphed and looked away.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" Naruto flailed his arms to emphasize but Sasuke only rolled his eyes still scowling.

"Hn." Sasuke said with his lips thinned in annoyance. Now let me tell you that Uchihas were very calm and composed people. Ok may be not calm but definitely composed but Naruto always had the tendency to snap his patience. And right now Sasuke Uchiha's patience was running thin! The dobe was really infuriating.

"What is your problem! You don't even let me go any further than cuddling and pecks!" Naruto said throwing his arms in air, "You are making me so frustrated that one of these days I'm going to attack you in you sleep unless..!" Naruto said looking straight into Sasuke's eyes and poking his chest with his fingertip.

"You really are a dobe!" Sasuke said furious and his glare intensifies.

"Yes I am you bastard! Then tell me what the hell is that I'm doing wrong? I mean uh-I kind of have a bit of clue but still you should at least tell me clearly so I would be sure or what I'm gonna do is right!" Naruto said feeling flustered, frustrated and angry all together. He squinted his eyes.. Was his bastard blushing?

"If you can't get the hint then I'm not gonna spell it out for you! USURATONAKACHI! Sasuke's glared intensified together with the rosy tint to the pale cheeks and Naruto stared at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and folded his arms on his chest while nodding. Sasuke's eyes narrowed too observing the play of emotions on Naruto's handsome face. Did he say handsome? The heat was really getting to him.

"Fine Bastard! I've made up my mind now!" Naruto said and grabbed both of Sasuke's shoulders he stared into his eyes determined. Sasuke did involuntarily gulped because he had a really bad feeling now. Next moment Naruto dropped his hands from his shoulders but before Sasuke could even relaxed Naruto grabbed his arms, pulled him suddenly and smacked his lips on Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt a warm and wet tongue gently tracing his lips and then with a light nip to his lower lip and a peck Naruto pulled back his face a bit but they were still too close and Sasuke face was becoming too red even to blame weather for it and the slight giddiness and erratic heart beat were also making him even more flustered.

"Are you out of your min-mmph" Before Sasuke could lash out to hide his embarrassment. His lips were once again silenced by Naruto's eager lips. Naruto gave a gentle kiss, shuddering on the soft feel of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke stood there too shocked to even react. Naruto pulled back and grinned with an equally flustered face.

"So bastard before you start you lecture I wanna ask you something. Now that we've been together for already an year and we haven't killed each other yet so I was thinking how about we marry? Because I know for a fact that this is the reason you are not having sex with me!" Naruto said scratching behind his neck. Oh God please kill me before Sasuke chidori's me. Even for me this was the dumbest way to propose. What if even worst than chidori Sasuke rejected him? What then? OH shit!

"So you FINALLY got the hint! It took you a whole year to get it!" Sasuke said gripping Naruto's collars and Naruto blinked.

"Hint of what?" Naruto asked and may be Sasuke was already too frustrated to notice the shock in Naruto's voice.

"Oh God now you want me to spell it out to inflate your ego! Great Uzumaki just great! I'm telling you about how I left the scroll of Uchiha's traditional customs! That when a man and woman are loyal and fair and want to spend all of their life together they don't fool around until they are tied by the knot!" Sasuke said huffing and puffing his cheeks. OK so now Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was talking about because he had never seen the scroll. He was just frustrated over Sasuke's stubbornness so asked for a advice from Sakura about how to tame his special someone and she give him the idea to propose because if the girl was feeling insecure about her feeling she would feel reassured and he would finally have his way with her!

So whatever Sasuke was saying was flying above his head but still Sasuke didn't have to know that! NO?

"So then Bastard now that I've proposed just say yes so we could finally consummate." Naruto said pulling Sasuke closer with his arm around Sasuke's slender waist and mirth in his playful blue eyes.

"Technically you just proposed me and second you made me wait too long so it's only logical to do the same to you!" Sasuke said glaring but a smirk taunting Naruto. He gently pushed Naruto away and tried to leave but Naruto was quick to grab the pale wrist firmly and pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"You moron some one might see us!" Sasuke said trying to look away and hide the blush.

"Then let them see I don't care. Just say yes please Sasuke!" Naruto said pleading and looking at Sasuke with a lust filled expression. Sasuke was going to say something when they heard the thump and quickly whipped their heads to the source of voice and their eyes widened with shock.  
\---->>>

Lady Chiyo, a very honorable woman from Sunagakure, the former counselor, a famed puppeteer and a medic nin. On a fateful bright and sunny day the old Chiyo baasama thought about visiting Konohagakure. She had wanted to take a stroll because in Suna the weather wasn't this nice and she wanted to enjoy it but the old lady yet had to see something she wasn't supposed to see.

So when she saw two of most powerful shinobi's of ninja world in an unmistakably intimate position the old lady's heart gave away. It was all she could bear before the intense nosebleed made her faint.

\---->>>

"She is fine. She is just old and lost a bit of blood but she is fine." Shizune said smiling and Naruto and Sasuke took a relieved breath. It was shocking to see Chiyo san there with her mouth hanging and then the spluttering blood from her and next moment she was BAM! on the ground.

They did freaked out a bit but quickly took her to hospital. Naruto sulked. He was so close to make Sasuke say yes and then the old lady just had to come and ruin everything.

"Stop pouting." the Uchiha said while they walked back to their home.

"I really like granny Chiyo but what she did today is unforgivable. I never got the answer because of her." Naruto sulked and Sasuke's lips curved into a smile.

"It isn't like my answer will change because of all that." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"BUT I NEVER GOT THE ANSWER DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted throwing his arms in air.

"The answer is obvious moron or I wouldn't have taken the trouble of finding that old scroll." Sasuke said almost shyly but still with a steady tone and quickly walked ahead. Naruto blinked and then his eyes shone brightly before he ran after Sasuke.

"Bastard at least stop for you husband" Naruto shouted grinning like a mad man.

"You are yet to have that honor usuratonakachi" Sasuke smirked with a light tint to his cheeks. Naruto caught the adorable sight and couldn't resist the temptation.

"Whatever bastard." Naruto leaned and kissed Sasuke's cheeks while the sun casted it's orange glow to their path.

\---->>> THE END <<<\----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:  
> Chidori95: *Pacing* It's compete! How the hell did I completed it even in one day?Oh God I need sleep. So sleepy that gonna faint.
> 
> Leave Reviews and favorite the story if you like it.
> 
> ADIOS~


End file.
